Behind the Guide
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Sequel to "Behind the Hero". Fresh out of high school, Madeline Beckett, Peter Parker, and Gwen Stacy are all ready to start the next chapters of their lives. However, the next chapter of their lives have all been written very differently than what they planned out. Now, their lives are about to be rewritten, and nobody knows what the ending is. TASM movieverse, TASM2.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Amazing Spider-Man! Just my OC, "Madeline Beckett", and any other characters or plot lines I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **OH MY GOD.

IT'S HERE.

IT'S REALLY HERE.

HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO BEHIND THE HERO!11!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>14 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION<strong>

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that your Dad would just drop in so casually," My best friend, Gwen Stacy said. "It's <em>weird<em>."

"You're telling me," I agreed as I sat up.

It's only weird for me because I literally had zero idea who David Beckett actually _was_. But that's only because I wasn't from this world.

And yeah, I said Gwen Stacy.

You might recognize her name from the Spider-Man comics. As a matter of fact, earlier this year, I was dropped into the world of Spider-Man as Peter Parker's guide, where I became impossibly close friends with Gwen Stacy.

And I started dating Peter Parker.

Crazy, right? But it's true. I won't lie-I do miss my family. Something I _try_ to tell my evil alter ego, but she just won't listen _or_ leave me alone.

Yeah, I had an evil alter ego. She was really weird. Also, she was blonde. I would _not _look good with blonde hair.

Recently she's been absent, which was good for me, but it also made me feel a little uneasy. I felt like she was just sitting in some room and plotting my downfall.

Whatever, that wasn't what I should be stressing about right now.

"Especially after all these years," My boyfriend, Peter Parker, said. It was a few days after Peter and I had gotten caught making out by David, so when I got a free moment from school and my life I invited Peter and Gwen over to discuss these new developments. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Sara and I had dinner with him yesterday," I told them. "He took us to this big time fancy restaurant. Must have paid a lot for the dinner."

"Then he's after something," Gwen deduced. "What did you guys talk about?"

I thought back to my dinner with David Beckett...

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what<em>?" I asked, just to be sure that I had heard him correctly.

"I'm getting married, Mads," He repeated.

"Hold up," I said, dropping my fork. "You think that after disappearing for over six years, you can just come back and win my sister and I over with a fancy dinner just to announce that you're getting married?"

David sighed. "Listen, Mads, what I did...was cowardly. Very, very, cowardly," He said. "But it was what your mother and I both wanted. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, so I just left."

"Leaving your wife with a new baby!" I said. Even though I didn't know David Beckett personally, that was still a lame thing to do.

"Madeline, I know what I did was wrong," He said. "But your mother and I weren't happy with our relationship. I still pay for child support for Sara. I wouldn't abandon your mother that much."

"Okay," I said. It was still pretty bad, but there was still that. Then why did he cease all communication with me?

I was about to ask that question when I felt whispering in my ear, "You stopped talking to him after he left. Don't make a problem," Eddie Murphy whispered in my ear.

My life just kept getting stranger, didn't it?

Eddie Murphy (or, at least his face) was _my_ mentor in the Spider-Man world. He didn't actually do much (though he got very upset whenever I mentioned that fact), but he did provide a lot of information that I didn't have at my disposal, such as why I've never heard from David Beckett before.

"So," I said, though I didn't know where to go from there. Do I ask about his new fiancee? Or is that weird?

"I'd really like you to meet Amy," David said. "Amy is my fiancee."

"And my soon-to-be-stepmother," I mumbled to myself.

"Yes, your soon-to-be-stepmother," He repeated. "She has two kids of her own. One of them is a couple years older than you. That's Luke. She also has a daughter, who's close to your age. That's Isobel."

"So I'm gonna get step siblings?" I asked, and David nodded. Wow. That is a lot to adjust to.

"Yeah. I'd like you to meet them, too. And if it's okay, they'd like to come to your graduation ceremony," He informed me. "I'm aware that this is all very new and might seem rushed, but I want things to get somewhat back to normal. I'm going to be replacing the old Captain at the police station, so I'm still going to be in town. Amy and I have purchased a new house, big enough for everyone. However, I completely understand if I'm moving too fast."

* * *

><p>"Of course he's moving too fast!" Gwen argued. "This man that practically abandoned you and your mother and your sister just sweeps back into town with his new family and thinks that he can make everything okay?"<p>

"That's true," Peter allowed. "But Mads, he's still your Dad. Now, no one is forcing you, but if I were you, I'd give them a chance."

Peter's parents died when he was young, and a little while ago, his Uncle Ben, who was practically his father, was shot and killed. So I guess he knew what it was like missing two fathers.

There was a loud crash from outside, and we all rushed to my window. A quick peek outside revealed a robbery to be going down a bit down the street from where I lived.

Peter grabbed his backpack from the floor. "That's me," He said, and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he stepped out of the window, and used his webbing to literally fly right out of my room.

Gwen shook her head, going over to my bed. "You know, I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," She said. "Him just up and leaving to go save the city."

I shrugged. "It's part of the deal. I've gotten used to it."

"So, what are you gonna do about your Dad?" Gwen asked. "Are you gonna meet his fiancee and her family?"

I sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to eventually. Peter's right, he's still my Dad. It wouldn't hurt to just _meet_ them, right? If they're cool, I'll let them come to graduation. Which reminds me," I said, and I stood up to go over to my desk. I started looking through the papers on my desk. "I _still_ don't have a speech prepared."

Gwen, of course, was our graduating year's Valedictorian, meaning she was the highest graduate at our year. How could she not be? She was amazing in everything. And, not in the jealous way. She's just really awesome.

I was actually our Salutatorian, meaning that I was the second highest graduate. Apparently, before I got here, Madeline Beckett was very involved in school and an over achiever, a lot like how I was back home.

Anyways, this meant that I was to give a speech at the beginning of our graduation ceremony, and then Gwen would take it home with the Valedictorian speech. I was way nervous about it, and me not having anything written down for it certainly contributed to that nervousness.

Gwen gave me a disapproving look. "Madeline, really? Graduation is in two weeks."

"Yeah, I know that," I said as I collapsed into my desk chair. "Whatever. I'm sure I'll be able to whip something up just in time."

Gwen huffed. "Let's hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>10 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION<strong>

* * *

><p>So I met with Amy, Luke, and Isobel a few days ago.<p>

Surprisingly, it went really well. I liked them, and I thought that they were nice. They took us out to a nice fancy restaurant, which won Sara over right away, especially since she could order whatever dessert she wanted.

I, however, couldn't be won over as easily. But, it didn't take very long for me to start liking them. Isobel and I were into the same movies and tv shows and books, and Luke and I...well, we're still trying to find some things in common, but David is determined to make it work.

Since he was so hopefully about his new family, I gave in and decided that they were allowed to come to my graduation.

I was in my room, putting my dress that I had worn to my prom (Peter and I were crowned Prom King and Queen, surprisingly) back into my closet when I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air.

I squealed at the sudden movement, but I laughed when I realized that it was just Peter. Little Bugger must have slipped in through my window.

"Good afternoon," Peter greeted, kissing my cheek.

I laughed as I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck. "How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I took more pictures."

"That really seems to be the only thing you ever do."

"I know, right?"

"Well, whatever," I said, shaking it off. "You're here _now_. Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...take me out," I suggested. "It's been forever since we went out on a proper _date_. Like one where I can dress up and be all fancy and beautiful for one night."

Peter smirked. "You're already always beautiful."

I gave him a look, and punched him on the arm. "That's not what I meant, Mr. Parker. I already know that I'm beautiful all the time."

"Wow, your ego has not sized down at all."

"Clearly."

Peter smiled again. "Okay, we'll go out tonight. I promise."

I smiled too. "Good."

"But first..." Peter started, but he trailed off when he pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips, kissing him back just as eagerly.

* * *

><p>We ended up not going someplace fancy. I wore my good boots, a knee length skirt, and long sleeved shirt as I met Peter at his house. We went to a local burger joint, and honestly? It was the best date ever.<p>

We talked and we joked and we just had fun. From the moment Peter and I started interacting again, things would keep happening and happening and interrupting and we didn't have a chance to think.

But now we did, and it felt nice. We did things that normal couples did. Go out on dates, hold hands, snuggle.

Of course, there were some things about the both of us that wasn't normal at all, but we were strangely okay with that.

"Do you know where you're going to for college?" Peter asked, stealing a fry off of my plate.

My stomach dropped. There went my appetite. I pushed my plate of fries towards Peter, who started eating them right away. "I don't know where yet," I answered. "I've been accepted to a lot of places, and I think I'm going to go to NYC U."

And Gwen couldn't be more upset with me about it. We wanted to go to the same university, you know, do the whole 'roommates' thing, but she wanted to travel the world, and, well, my world was with Peter. She did force me to apply for a scholarship to Oxford with her, though, and I did it just to make her happy. I wasn't looking forward to my best friend leaving me because the city of New York was definitely not going to hold Gwen Stacy back. She was going to do big things, and I was happy and excited for her.

But I still wasn't okay with losing my best friend.

Peter nodded. "That's good. Do you know what you're studying?"

"Yeah, marine biology," I answered. I really did love marine biology, so I decided to go with it.

"That's great!" Peter gushed. "I-"

He was cut off by the sound of sirens, and we both turned our heads to see a car chase going on out the window. Peter groaned, but I laughed.

"Go on," I said, nodding my head to the window. I took a sip of my drink. "It's 'your duty'."

Peter leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "I _promise_, I'll make this up to you."

"You better."

* * *

><p><strong>3 DAYS BEFORE GRADUATION<strong>

* * *

><p>"MADELINE ELIZABETH BECKETT!" Gwen stormed. "YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME <em>NOW<em> THAT YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN YOUR SPEECH?!"

I winced at her yelling. "Don't yell at me!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" She screamed, grabbing my by the shoulders and giving me a good shake. "GRADUATION IS IN THREE DAYS! _THREE FREAKING DAYS_!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" I retorted, trying to contain my screams.

She smacked me all over my arms and chest. "THREE DAYS, MADELINE ELIZABETH BECKETT! THREE FREAKING DAYS!"

"Don't you middle name me, woman!" I defended myself, pushing Gwen off of me. "I'll just have to whip up something, like I said I would."

"Madeline, this is a _graduation _speech," Gwen huffed, sitting on top of my bed. "This isn't something that you can BS!"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone!"

"I'm going to need proof, Gwendolyn."

"Can you not be a smart ass for two minutes?" Gwen thundered.

"No."

"Mads! What are you going to do?"

"Something! I'll...I'll do something. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>GRADUATION DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>I nervously tapped my foot against the ground as I sat in the crowd of graduates. The ceremony had already started, and Peter wasn't here yet. What made it worse was that I felt like my speech was so bad, but Peter promised me that he'd be here to cheer me on.<p>

Growling under my breath, I sneaked my phone out of my pocket. I went to Peter's name, and clicked the number.

"Hello my gorgeous, perfect, amazing-"

"Peter Parker, don't you dare!" I harshly whispered into the phone. "Where are you? The ceremony's started and I'm trying not to cry!"

"Don't cry! I'm stuck in traffic on...1st of Broadway, 2nd of Broadway, 3rd of Broadway, uh, I'll be there in five minutes, ten tops," He assured me. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon-"

I couldn't hear him over the sound of _sirens_. I tightly shut my eyes and put my head down. When he meant that he was stuck in traffic, the idiot that I was in love with literally meant _stuck_.

"Please don't tell me those are sirens," I pleaded.

Peter stayed silent.

"Peter?!"

"You said not to tell you!"

"Peter! Are you _literally_ stuck in traffic?!" I whispered as loud as I dared.

"Uhh...sort of," He replied.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? You either are or you aren't! Either way, you aren't _here_," I said.

"Okay, if you want to get technical, then yes, I am literally stuck in traffic," He told me. "But don't worry, I'll be there soon. You'll do great!" That was the last thing he said before he hung up.

"Pete-" I started, but I realized that it would be no use.

"Please welcome this year's Valedictorian and Salutatorian, Gwen Stacy and Madeline Beckett!" Our principal announced.

Everyone erupted into applause, and I could literally feel my legs turning into jello as I stood up. I locked eyes with Gwen, who gave an encouraging nod as she walked over to me. She took my hand in hers, and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's do this together," She whispered, squeezing my hand at the word "together".

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's rock this bitch."

We walked up to the stage, and I went up before her. Since the Salutatorian goes first, I walked up to the podium. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I realized just how _big_ the crowd was. But when I saw all the familiar faces of the people that cared about me, like my Mom (even though she's my fake Mom she takes care of me like I was her real daughter), my sister, my Dad, my soon to be stepmom and stepsiblings, Gwen's family, Aunt May, and my stupid figment of my imagination, whom I loved very much for even _getting _me here, Eddie, who was sat front and center. The only person missing was Peter.

I shrugged it off. He was out doing what he loved: Keeping our city safe.

I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

"Fellow graduates, faculty, friends, and family, it has taken us one thousand, four hundred, and sixty days to get here. Now, I only have about five minutes to tell you all something valuable that you might even carry with you for the rest of your life. So, I'm gonna saw some advice that comes from my heart: Life is a crazy thing. One second, you could be watching a movie on your TV, and the next, you could be sucked into another life, one where you have absolutely no idea what is going on. But you have to learn to roll with the punches. Life is a rather difficult thing. On the one hand, it can bring you all the happiness and prosperity that you could ever imagine. On the other, it can throw you completely off course. I know that from personal experience," I said with part of a laugh. "And the most important thing about life? We only get _one_. One life to experience all that life has to offer. So, as we step forward into the next stages of our lives, we have to be ready to take every curveball and every foul ball and every strike that life gives us. Because life is one baseball player that you do _not_ want to lose to. So smile. Laugh. Cry. Get angry. Feel everything that you possibly can. Be nice to people, be rude to people, find that one person that will make your life whole, and never let them go. You never know the last time you might see them. There are some things about life that you _can't_ control, but the things you can? You better grab it by the reigns and make it the best life you could ever have. After all, with great power, comes great responsibility."

I let out a huge breath as everyone burst into applause. I looked at my family, and saw that some of them even had tears in their eyes. I looked over to Gwen, who was smiling and clapping along with everyone else. I gave her a "ha ha, I _told_ you I could come up with a great speech in three days" look.

Also, that last line was literally the _only_ thing I knew about Spider-Man prior to coming here, and I only knew it because it was the most famous line from the comic. Of course I had to use it.

I stepped down from the podium, and Gwen gave me a quick hug before she took my place. Gwen looked over at me, and I gave her a smile in encouragement.

She smiled back as she turned to face everyone. "Good morning, esteemed faculty, and family of my fellow graduates. It's an honour to be standing up here today. I know we all think that we're immortal. We're _supposed_ to feel that way. We're graduating! But, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable, it _doesn't_ last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever." My heart slightly fell at the mention of Captain Stacy. I knew that Gwen wanted to choke up, but she kept going. "And I say it, today of all days, to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life. Make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what, 'cause even if we fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today. But there will be dark days ahead of us, too. There will be days where you feel all alone. And that's when hope is needed most. No matter how buried it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we suffer. My wish for you is to _become _hope. People need that. And even if we fail, what better way is there to live? As we look around here today, at all of the people who helped make us who we are, I know it feels like we're saying goodbye. But we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next. To remind us of who we are, and of who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you. I'll miss you all very much."

I wiped at the tear in my eye as we all burst into applause. Gwen stepped off away from the podium, and I rushed at her with a hug.

"That was so beautiful!" I sniffled as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

She laughed. "Thanks! But I think yours might be a little more uplifting."

We broke apart, and the principal started handing out diplomas. Gwen and I got ours first, and then the principal started from everyone with the last name "A". I looked around me, and noticed that Peter _still_ wasn't here yet.

So not only did he miss my speech, he missed Gwen's too. I honestly think Gwen was going to be more upset. She and Peter were really starting to become good friends.

I was so zoned out that I didn't even realize Peter's name was being called. "Peter Parker?" Our principal called. "Peter Parker?" He repeated.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Peter Parker stepped on to the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered as he took his diploma, shaking the principal's hand. He shook Gwen's hand, and then he grabbed mine, giving it a tight squeeze as he shook it.

"Got anything to say for yourself?" I whispered as he vigorously shook my hand. I was only teasing him, but I was a little (and it was a very little bit) cheesed that he missed my speech. I guess it was a good thing Shelia was taping it.

Peter shook his head. "Nope," He said, and before I knew it, he was scooping me up into his arms. He grabbed my graduation cap off of my head, and kissed me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, not even thinking about the audience of people that we had as I eagerly kissed him back. I laughed as he dipped me, making a big show of it. After one last peck, he righted me, and shoved my graduation cap back on my head, before he strolled right off of the stage. I had this big, silly grin on my face as I readjusted the cap.

"If your face could be any redder, you'd beat out a tomato," Gwen whispered as the next student stepped on the stage.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I separated to go see our families, but we promised to meet up in ten minutes to take pictures. However, the first person I found <em>wasn't<em> my mother.

It was Eddie.

Of course, he was in a dark corner so that I didn't look crazy hugging the air (if he even _was_ air...I still have no idea how the whole "who can see him" thing works), but I ran over to where he was and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Congrats, Maddie!" Eddie screamed as he hugged me tight.

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled back. "I can't believe that I made it."

"Through high school?"

"No, through the shit that you pulled by pulling me into this world," I said, but I sighed as I watched the crowd. "But honestly? I couldn't be happier right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie said with a wave. "Now, we'll catch up later, I don't want people watching you talk to me. Go find your mom and Gwen and Peter." And with that, he was gone.

Ah, Eddie. Always the quick talker.

I started walking away from where I found Eddie so I could find Shelia. I scanned the crowd until I found her, and when I saw her, I couldn't help but barrel towards her.

Shelia turned her head, and when she saw me, she had the biggest smile on her face, and even a few tears in her eyes. She's not the person that I'd imagine would be here on this day, but hell, she was better than nothing.

I smiled as I ran into her waiting arms. She moved me side to side as she squeezed me. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" We both pulled back, and she kissed my forehead. Pulling out her camera, she snapped a few photos of me, me and my diploma, and even a few pictures of me and Sara. She put her camera away, and hugged me again. "Oh, and congratulations on your kiss with Peter," She smirked. "It looked like a good one."

"Mom!" I bellyached, blushing hotter than the sun. "That's not funny!"

"But it is!"

"Madeline!" I heard, and I turned to see David, Amy, Luke, and Isobel all walking towards me. David wrapped me up into a hug before I could protest. I allowed it as I hugged him back. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo!"

"Thanks!" I said awkwardly as I pulled back.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Amy said as she gave me another awkward hug. "Your speech was amazing!"

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled back. "I whipped it up in two seconds."

"Your speech was pretty good," Isobel allowed as she gave me a tight smile.

"That girl Gwen's speech was really good, too," Luke commented.

"I'm glad that you think so," A voice said from behind me, and I squealed in delight when I saw that it was Gwen. "I, for one, _didn't _whip it up in two seconds."

"You were still amazing!" I laughed as we both launched for a hug.

"We really did it, Mads!" Gwen screamed as we both shook from side to side. "We graduated!"

"Alright, girls!" Shelia said, clapping her hands to gain our attention. "I want to take pictures!"

"Well as we all know, I'm always photo ready," I said as we both turned to face Shelia, David, and Amy. "See this? All natural."

"I love that ego of yours," Gwen commented as she wrapped her arm around my back. I did the same to her, and we both got in really close for our pictures, so close that we were practically cheek to cheek. We took a few photos like that, and then a bunch of silly poses. Gwen wanted to go take a family photo with her Mom and she wanted me to go with her, but I told her I had to find Peter first and that I'd catch up with her in ten minutes.

I broke apart from my family, and went looking for Peter. It turned out, I wouldn't have to look that far. I smiled as I ran over to him, and he broke out into the biggest smile I had ever seen. I threw myself into his arms, and he clutched me tight as he literally lifted me up off of my feet. We pulled back, and he planted a kiss at the top of my head.

"Okay, guys, get together, get together," Aunt May practically demanded, and we both laughed as Peter and I looped our arms around each other. "Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" I said enthusiastically, giving a big smile. Peter practically mumbled the word, but smiled for his aunt's sake. You know, for a guy who loves to take pictures, he really didn't like being in them.

May took the photo and slipped the camera back into her purse.

"Can you give us a couple of seconds?" Peter asked, grabbing my hand and inching the two of us backwards.

"Yeah, sure," May nodded.

"Don't wander off too far!" Peter teased, and I laughed as I waved goodbye to May.

I turned to Peter, and held up my phone that showed a website article recapping what happened less than ten minutes ago (wow people here are really fast). "Does you missing my speech have anything to do with a police chase and machine guns?"

Peter took my hand and lowered it. "No, of course not."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. "I would have understood. In fact, I _did_ understand."

"You were about to do your speech! I didn't want to worry you," He tried.

I pouted, but accepted the answer. "You really missed a great speech," I said as I looped my arms around his neck. We met in the middle for a sweet kiss. "In fact, whenever I talk to you, it's only going to be about my speech."

"Only about your speech?" Peter asked with a grin on his face.

"Only about my speech." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone again. "Now, come on. I want to take a picture."

"Really?" Peter groaned.

I nodded. "Really. This day is really important. And I don't want to forget it."

Peter smiled, and grabbed my phone out of my hand. He held it up higher since he was taller than me. I snuggled right next to his chest, and we both genuinely smiled as he snapped the picture.

"There, are you happy?" He asked as he gave the phone back to me.

I gave him a smile. "As long as I'm with you, Peter, I'll always be happy."

The look on Peter's face made me think that his heart was actually cracking. He leaned over and gave me a long, sweet kiss, full of passion, happiness, and hope for our future.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**It may not be much, but it's something! I gave up sleep finishing this!**

**I don't know the next time I'll be able to update, but I am PRAYING that it is soon. Maybe even the weekend, if I can get around to it. I just have one major essay to write and I won't have to stress that majorly anymore, which means I'll feel okay about procrastinating by writing.**

**Also sorry if I skipped over the Amy and her kids meeting with Madeline. I tried writing it, and then I realized _that_ was the thing holding me back from writing more to the first chapter so I scraped it. Just know that it was awkward.**

**You can all thank Chienna for this, because he/she (I don't know I'm sorry Chienna) was the push that I really needed to get off my lazy butt and finish the first chapter! **

**And for that, the very first chapter of Behind the Guide is dedicated to YOU!**

**We need a new poster for this, guys! Who wants to make one?**

**Also, did anyone notice what was special about the phone call that Mads made to Peter before her speech? (hint: It has to do with the first story)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

_**grapejuice101: **_Thanks! I'm starting to get excited writing this! And here is the first chapter of the sequel!

_**Meimei555:**_ Here is the sequel! I hope you liked the first chapter!

_**Sleepybookworm:**_ Thank you so much! It really makes me happy when people compliment my story. AND I INSPIRED YOU TO WRITE? OMFG. And what kind of attitude is _that_? If you think you can't, then you won't be able to. BELIEVE! And if you need help, I'm always here, just shoot me a PM!

_**The-Effulgent-One:**_ She technically never left the Spider-Man verse, chapter 13 was just an alternate ending that I thought would be fun to write. It is in no way canon to the actual plot of the story :)

_**Cassie-D1:**_ As am I! Here's the first chapter!

_**Guest:**_ Here's the sequel! Sorry for the wait!

_**Kam74: **_I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY WHOLE DAY. And if I'm going to be honest, the Vampire Diaries has recently started to piss me off again so I am in no current mood to write it. And now that my muse for this story has returned, hopefully we'll see more updates! That is, if I'm not sucked in by homework...

_**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ BE SAD NO LONGER! I'm back! Hope you loved it!

_**Nicole:**_ IT'S OUT! THE SEQUEL IS OUT! I HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THIS STORY!

_**Chienna: **_Ah, you lucky little sneak! You totally inspired me to write. And thank you! I am a totally cheesy person and I love guys who are nerdy like Peter Parker. And there is DEFINITELY going to be a lot more fluff. I mean, come on, it's Peter and Madeline LOL. Hope the beginning is everything you hoped for!

_**Anonymous: **_HERE YOU GO NONNIE! :)

_**stizzzy: **_I always love your reviews too! And oh my gosh, I totally forgot to do a review response! I was probably in a rush so I forgot. And don't worry, I feel you. I hate it when I find a good fanfiction because then I don't want to stop reading. And it's cool, I love long reviews! It makes me feel like you guys love it so much you _have_ so much to say about it!

_**JoselinCastillo'Skywalker:**_ Thank you! And like I said to Sleepybookworm, come to me if you need absolutely anything! And I don't know, we'll just have to see, won't we? ;)

I feel evil.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED! HERE'S TO THE SEQUEL GUYS!<strong>


End file.
